Traveling Heart
by Discobear4
Summary: New Zealand  oc  finally leaves her home too come to her first allies meeting but what she confronted with isnt the Britain she grew up with as a kid. Lemons and a love struck britain XD plz review!
1. Lost in words

**HEY! This story has been ridling me for so long so i decided to write it! **

**My oc (New Zealand) I know theres a New Zealand now but too bad XD**

**Name: Emily Hunter**

**Age: 18**

**looks: she has long mossy brown hair with she always wears a white beanie with and she had dark green eyes (like a forest) and she wears a white and blue dress with a un-buttoned brown waste coat and Ug boots (if cold) or Jandles (if hot) and black stockings**

* * *

><p>Britain stood in the mirror, he patted his hair down but it puffed up again. He groaned loudly at his hair which had chosen the worst day to act up. This was the first time he would see New Zealand in over a year.<p>

"Ya know mate, she not the kind of chick to notice if your hair is puffy..." Australia joked a ruffled up his ex-leaders hair. Australia had light brown hair and a plaster across his nose. He wore a khaki uniform and black boots.

"Why would I care what she thinks...she's just a friend..." England quickly lied back as he fixed his tie which he just fiddled around in his hands. He gave up on his outfit and sat if the table across from Australia and sipped his tea.

"Oh that's good cuz her and me are dating..." Australia said as he took a sip of some vodka he 'borrowed' from Russia. It was only 10 in the morning but that would be 6 at night in Australia so in an Auzzies brain it's time to get wasted.

Britain coughed loudly and spit some tea out on to the table. "What?" Britain's 'gentleman' act was completely lost as he didn't even apologise for spitting tea all over his friend from down under.

"Just yanking ya chain mate..." Australia whipped the tea and spit of his face with his khaki sleeve. "But I got the truth out of you..." he leaned across to the Brit who was now blushing. "Why would I like that...t-that..." he stared blankly at his half drunken cup of tea, he couldn't think of one bad thing to say against the girl he had a crush on since she became a adult country.

"That..." Australia had a grin that said that he already knew what Britain was thinking. "Are you serious mate?" Australia burst out with his booming voice, England was shaken out of thought.

"She completely mental...running around in the bush bare foot, playing rugby, she eats like a pig, not mention her drinking problem, she's also not very bright..." Australia began to drone on about the country that he found so annoying but somehow Australia and New Zealand are best friends.

Australia knew deep down, under ever insult he ever said to her; he really didn't hate her, he actually did love her. She was like his little sister, he taught her everything but she ignored him and she just became completely her own self.

"Okay...maybe...if I like her a little bit...not saying I do...but if I did..." The Britain could tell by the look on the Australians face that he wasn't buying a thing he said.

"Okay...how do I win her over?" he tilted his head to the side and rested his face in his hand and leaned on the small table. "Call her...use a few pick-up lines and hang up without arranging anything...that's the Australian way..." the man said with a smile and beamed self-proudness.

"Sounds cheesy..." Arthur grumbled to himself as the Australian slid the black telephone across the table. He punched in a few numbers that he memorised as Australia giggled at him.

He lifted the phone to his ear, his stomach curled up and he suddenly didn't know what to say. His forehead began to sweat and his hand became clammy.

"Kia Ora..." came a sweet voice from the other line ringing with a crisp kiwi accent. His brain suddenly over loaded as he heard the voice of the girl he had been border line obsessed with for a few years now.

"Hey this is hurt when you fell from England...I mean this is heaven! I mean this is England!" he shouted into the phone, "um...hey Arthur? What's up?" her voice was confused; the Australian held his mouth closed and tried not to laugh.

"Um..." he stared blankly at the wall for at least 30 seconds. "Ok...I'm going to go then..." she said quietly. "Wait..." Arthur cried but then couldn't think of anything else to say.

The Australian fumbled around with a paper and pen, trying to write something the panicked Brit could say. He held up a piece of paper with a triumph smiled.

"Babe, wanna Australian kiss...it's like a French kiss but down under..." the brit squealed loudly as he released what he had just said. The sound of the girl slamming the phone against the holder was the last thing he heard before a dial tone.

"I hate you..." Arthur mumbled as he banged his head against the table in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there it if! If you want me to continue writting this plz reveiw! and if you have any ideas of who she should end up with or not end up with or anything you want to see happen plz review! <strong>

**REVIEWS ARE MY FOOD!**


	2. Meeting the Sheep shaggers

They all lazily lay around the meeting room, America was droning on about him being the hero while smacking the picture of the world while Britain argued with him.

Russia just smiled and nodded at anything anyone said with a friendly grin but had a murderous under line.

China sat and flicked smushed up paper out the window boredly.

Canada sat quietly and practically invisible.

France's head rested against the table snoring soundly while a very giggly Australia leaned across the table and drew Britain's eyebrows onto France with a permanent marker.

"Australia if you continue you to carry on like a child I'll kick you out of the commonwealth..." Britain turned away from the complaining America to yell at his ex-colony.

"Come on mate, just tryin to livein up you sorry bunch of bloaks..." Australia lazily chucked the marker across the table and leaned back in his chair.

A koala bear peered up from the ledge of the table and stared at every one with a death glare that even sent a chill down Russia's spine.

There was a gentle tap on the door. "Oh god...my stomach just fell out my butt..." Britain muttered as he already knew who was knocking on the door. Australia stared at him disgustedly. "She's really lucky to have a guy like you..." Australia muttered sarcastically and grabbed his pen and began to draw a Hitler moustache on France.

America walked to the door but Britain seemed to dive for the door a yank in open violently.

A girl stood on the other side, she wore a blue and white short dress with a brown waste coat and her browny blond hair was tied up in a messy bun. She wore a pair of messy gum boots which left muddy footprints trailing down the hall.

Britain couldn't contain the overpowering smile that lit up his face when he saw the beautiful country. "Sorry I'm late...my tractor broke and I had to walk in the mud then the sheep got out...it was a night mare..." she casually strolled into the meeting room.

"Just like a kiwi..." Australia muttered and grinned at New Zealand. "In-bred..." she said in a mocking tone.

"Sheep-shagger"

"Crocodile Dundee"

"Bush pig"

"Convict"

"Mud-"

"Ok...that's enough..." France interrupted, he leaned up. He had Britain's eye brows, a moustache and cat whiskers drawn on his face. New Zealand and Australia both giggled like naughty school kids.

"Oi...Britain...who's the chick?" America very loudly, she obviously heard him and gave America a friendly smile. "New Zealand. Well...I'm the south island of new Zealand...but my names Emily...but I'm never called that, most people call me Kiwi..." she beamed at the older country, Britain shot a death glare at America. "or sheep shagger!" Australia shouted with a smirk. "But out pav stealer!" she muttered to him.

The meeting continued as normal except Britain seemed quieter and he was even nice to America. Britain was steaming with jealousy as the kiwi and Australia laughed and chatted.

Australia walked the hall alone with a beaming smile. "Oi Auzzie...what the hell was that?" Britain stormed up the hall towards him, Britain was slightly shorter than him and Australia had a lot more muscle. "What was what?" he asked in very relaxed tone as the fuming English man stood very close to him. "You were flirting...with her..." he said with a slight blush. "Flirting? No...she's like a sister to me...can't say I've never thought bout it but...no..." Australia smiled at his ex-leader. "oh...sorry..." Britain hung his head low.

"Gday jafa!" the Australian shouted down the hall as a man walked up the hall.

The man had blond hair with curled into sheep like horns on the side of his head. He wore a brown uniform and black boots and a military style hat. "Hey Ozzie...hey Iggy..." the north island of New Zealand said.

Britain grumbled "Hello North..." he said with a un-amused tone. "What ya fellas talkin about?" he asked with a friendly smile. "Just your South island..." Britain said with a sigh, he hated North Island because it was his idea to become independent. "What about her?" he asked his eye brow twitched, "I thought Australia was flirting with her but he wasn't so I'm just going to go walk to her.

Britain went to walk away but a pale hand wrapped around his collar and shoved him against the wall violently. "You bloody back of my little sister..." the blond kiwis face was hard and very close to the fearfull England.

"Oi jafa back off him..." Australia grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away from the Brit. "Ya know I like a good brawl but you guys a mates..." Australia complained to the angry North. "I was never mates with that land stealing pom..." the north island hissed.

"Neither is my sister..." he growled and walked off without another word.

Britain fixed his shirt "Bloody psycho that one is..." Britain complained, Australia half nodded. "He's just a bit over protective...he doesn't want a civil war happening to him..." Australia watched as the North island walked off. "You like him?" Britain asked with a confused face. "No! Not like that...I'm not a bloody homo!" Australia quickly walked off.

New Zealand sat in the lunch room with Canada. They were munching down on a stack of pancakes. "These are so good...I should start importing maple syrup..." She said as she stuffed her face with another pancake and took a huge gulp of L&P. "Y-yeah...ok...I'll send you some..." Canada said nervously. Britain strolled into the lunch room and slowly sat across from New Zealand.

"Kia Ora pom..." she said with a playful smile. Britain smiled and nodded meekly. "What's up Britain...you're so quite all the time..." she said while she stuffed another pancake in her mouth. "N-nothing...just haven't seen you in a long time..." he smiled at her, his eyes began to trail and explore her perfect face.

She was nothing like she was as a kid. he remembered her as the little Tom boy kid with short brown hair and coated in mud all the time. Now she a beautiful independent girl but still covered in mud at least he hoped it was mud on her boots.

"I haven't seen you either...maybe we should hang out some time..." she said with her trade mark friendly smile. He blushed, "Yeah...wanna go see a play or a boat ride or go for tea?" he asked with a new found confidence.

"Australia, my bro and me are going to play some rugby tomorrow...wanna come?" she pushed the empty plate away from her. "...Sure..." he said, she didn't mean a date like he thought but it was still time to spend with her. He was also nervous to play rugby with such a delicate looking girl but he would get to touch her which he would enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jafa is a insult for a New Zealander from Auckland (north island) it means Just Another Fucking Aucklander. Sheep shagger is a common australian insult for a Kiwi.<strong>

**L&P is a very polular lemon fizzy drink, itss sooooo yum!**

**I choose New Zealand and Australia to be best friends but consantly fighting eachother because its like a sterotype for a Kiwi and a Auzzie**

**Im not sure if Australia should have a crush on anyone, if you have any ideas of who he should have a crush on please REVIEW! i need help!**

**Thanks for reading it so far. next chapter up soon**


End file.
